


it can be us

by aprilshxwers



Category: Percy Jackson and the Olympians & Related Fandoms - All Media Types, Percy Jackson and the Olympians - Rick Riordan, The Heroes of Olympus - Rick Riordan, The Trials of Apollo - Rick Riordan
Genre: F/M, I swear I dont know what im doing, Kind of angsty, M/M, So yeah, Song: Heather (Conan Gray), a mess, bc im basic, because why not, but - Freeform, i really dont know what to say, it spiraled, like typical one-sided percico angst, oh and minor solangelo at the end, uh, well it started based off heather
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-22
Updated: 2020-10-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:55:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27152795
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aprilshxwers/pseuds/aprilshxwers
Summary: Nico nods. "Yeah. I'm good." Maybe it is Percy and Annabeth, Annabeth and Percy. It always will be. But maybe he can have a happy ending too. Nico and Will, Will and Nico.-started off as nico angst mixed with heather by conan gray and then this happened
Relationships: (one-sided) Nico di Angelo/Percy Jackson, Annabeth Chase/Percy Jackson, Nico di Angelo/Will Solace
Comments: 2
Kudos: 49





	it can be us

"Aren't you cold?" Percy asked, frowning slightly. Nico coming to the Jackson household in between shadow-travel trips has become a regular occurrence at this point.

"I dunno. I mean, it's warmer here than some other places I've been, I guess." 

"Dude. It's freezing. It's, like, December. If you're going places colder than this, that's _really_ cold." Percy runs to his closet before Nico can protest, popping out with a dark blue sweater. There's a small seahorse on the front. It practically screams 'Percy'. He puts it beside where Nico's sitting.

His face flushes in realization. "You don't have to give me your clothes," he mutters.

"You're traveling all over just to find a way for us to beat Luke. Giving you something warm to wear is the least I can do." Percy's smile is so kind, Nico can't say no. 

"I guess it wouldn't hurt." He takes off his faded brown aviator's jacket. It feels weird. He's been wearing it to keep somewhat warm, but extra layers do help. He slips on Percy's sweater, and everything kind of just shuts off and all he can smell and feel is _Percy Percy Percy Percy._

"It looks better on you than it does me, anyway," Percy says with a laugh. Nico smiles and pretends like him saying that doesn't make him feel warmer than the sweater itself. 

-

Nico wants to cry.

He's done the most stupidest thing possible. His dad doesn't trust him anymore, but that's not what hurts the most.

Percy hates him now.

He's worked so hard. Months, really, to make even the most fragile friendship he could after what had happened in the Labyrinth. And he broke it. For what? His dad giving him next to no answers about his mother and his past?

He curls in on himself. Hades's palace couldn't be more fitting of a place for him. He deserves to be here. _It's a good thing, right? Now that I've ruined any chance with him, maybe I can stop feeling like this._

But a small part of him still wonders what it'd feel like to be wrapped up in the son of Poseidon's arms, to have his lips touch his.

-

Percy's told her. He's told Annabeth.

Nico has already known that Percy barely trusted him, but it still hurts. _He_ was the one who told Percy to go into the Styx, _he_ told him about the weak spot, but no. He's told Annabeth, not him.

When he hears that Percy had almost died if it weren't for Annabeth, his feelings are all jumbled. He's grateful that she saved him, of course, because he doesn't know what he would do without Percy, but he's told her the only thing holding him to the mortal world. His weakness.

Nico's weakness is Percy Jackson.

-

They're together now.

Percy and Annabeth. Annabeth and Percy. Two parts of a whole. 

Nico tries to distract himself. There's plenty to do at camp. The campers tolerate him, for a while, but their trust wears thin. It always does when it comes to him.

It's no surprise he lasts only a few weeks before running away.

-

It's about a year later, and Annabeth's wearing Percy's sweatshirt, and they look so _happy_. 

But it doesn't hurt when he looks at them. Not anymore. She catches his eye and she smiles at him. It's a little uncertain, but it's okay. They're okay.

"You good?" Will asks him softly as he looks away from the stack of infirmary reports he was sorting through to look at her.

Nico nods. "Yeah. I'm good." Maybe it is Percy and Annabeth, Annabeth and Percy. It always will be. But maybe he can have a happy ending too. Nico and Will, Will and Nico. 

He smiles a little, because as his boyfriend gives his hand a gentle squeeze, he knows he doesn't need Percy's sweater to keep warm anymore.


End file.
